


On the Wings of Dragons

by KazeKhaos



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Slight Canon Divergence, Student AU, Student!Byleth, Student!Byleth AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeKhaos/pseuds/KazeKhaos
Summary: A world where Jeralt chooses to remain at the Monastery and Byleth grows up under the watch of Rhea and the Knights. Somethings remain the same while others change drastically. {Based off my student!Byleth AU headcanons on tumblr}





	1. Chapter 1

Byleth blinks apathetically over the edge of Rhea's balcony.

From here they can see the steady flow of new students arriving at the Monastery. They are a mix of extravagant nobles and humble commoners - rich and poor. Their father has been busy the past few days making sure the routes to the Monastary remain safe and bandit-free. Byleth hasn't seen him in nearly three days.

"Anyone catch your eye?" Flayn asks draping herself over Byleth's shoulder.

Byleth scans the crowded gateway, "No."

Flayn's cheeks puff in mock frustration before sliding off Byleth's shoulder, "What about that one with the purple hair?"

"He looks rude."

"The girl with blue hair?" She asks again leaning precariously over the edge.

Byleth reachs out to take hold of Flayn's clothing, "Seems tired."

"That blonde boy?" Is Flayn's final attempt.

"I'm surprised he made it up the mountain," Byleth mutters now physically pulling Flayn off the rim of the balcony.

Flayn shakes her head allowing herself to be dragged back into Rhea's chambers. Byleth never seemed to express interest in making new friends or finding love. She couldn't help but be curious if that might change and if it did just who be the one to do so. A matter for another time she supposed escaping Byleth's hold to rush ahead of them inside.

"Will the Entrance Ceremony be tonight, Lady Rhea?" Byleth heard Flayn asking as they followed inside.

Rhea set the hairbrush she'd been using aside and folded her hand in her lap, "Perhaps. We're still waiting on our most anticipated students. The House Leaders for the Empire, Kingdom, and Alliance have yet to arrive."

"Jeralt sent word that suspicious individuals were hanging around Remire Village. The Knights will be deployed to assist should there be problems." Seteth offered never looking up from a handful of reports in his hand.

"Father will be fighting?" Byleth asked coming to stand beside Rhea.

Rhea's fingers wrapped gently around Byleth's easing some of their initial worries, "Tis nothing he hasn't handled many times before. Do not worry child."

"Perhaps we could take a trip to Remire?" Flayn ventured.

At that Seteth finally looks away from his paper, "Absolutely not."

A fierce pout painted Flayn's features, "But if there is nothing to worry about than wants the harm?"

"There is nothing for Jeralt to worry about. For the two of you on the other hand -"

Byleth turned away from the bickering pair to Rhea, "May I go? Please?"

"I'd really rather not have you go wandering into a situation that could turn dangerous Byleth."

Byleth nodded a little put-out - they were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves especially against the average ruffian. Still, they couldn't fault Rhea's logic either they supposed.

Rhea sighed, "Perhaps when Alois goes to do his check-in with the Captain you may go along."

Byleth offered the slightiest smile - practically a billboard grin where they were involved.

"You must promise to never leave his sight while you are outside the Monastary." Rhea warned.

"Yes. I promise."

-

To be fair they had kept their promise to the best of their ability.

No one could've predicted that the path would have given out under Byleth's feet. The road had been too dark to really see even with the moonlight and torches. One moment everything was fine and then the next saw Byleth's world spinning out of control.  
Suddenly everything was still and silent. The sound of the nighttime wildlife and concerned knights disappearing to be left with nothing. Byleth blinked at the murky darkness around them - near pitch black with a faint greenish glow.

"My, my what is this? Who might you be?"

Byleth blinked again finding themselves staring up at a throne and upon it a green-haired girl. She looked young and yet something about her had Byleth on edge from the moment their eyes met. Something about her felt familiar - as if they'd met her before.

"Well? Are you simply going to ignore me or are you going to tell me your name?"

"I am Byleth." They muttered looking left to right - nothing but darkness.

"Mortal names are still so strange. I shall never get used to them."

"Mortal?" Byleth questioned - it was if this girl thought she was something other whatever Byleth was.

The girl sighed plopping her cheek against a curled palm, "Yes, mortal. But I grow weary. It's about to begin so get on with it then."

Before Byleth could even so much as mutter a response the throne and girl vanished. The sound rushed in assaulting their ears with a cacophony of noise like the whole forest was alarmed by something. Feeling the wet earth soak the back of their clothes Byleth supposed the spring rains had probably done more than just water the local vegetation.

Blinking Byleth took in an experimental breath; blinking up at the shaft of moonlight spilling through the leaves. Getting up proved a challenge; their left knee had some complaints about the fall. Leaning against a nearby tree Byleth tested their weight on the knee. It hurt quite a bit but it would last until they could get back on the road. Hopefully before Alois had to explain losing Byleth to either Jeralt or Rhea - or worse the both of them. After what felt like nearly forever Byleth finally spotted something flickering in the distance. Hoping it was either the Knights or their father's camp Byleth turned towards the light. 

Nearing it though proved it was otherwise if the drunken midnight revelry of the thieves was anything to go by. Byleth had dealt with such people before on trips with their father but never alone and injured. They'd have to avoid them if at all possible then. At least that would normally be the plan but this night seemed set on trying Byleth's patience.

A pair of young ones sat dead center in camp. Tied and bound to one another was a young man and woman - most importantly they were wearing the uniforms of Garegg Mach. Byleth clicked their tongue in annoyance. If they were quick and sneaky perhaps they could free the kids and make a break for it. Perhaps then the kids could help Byleth get back to Garegg Mach as well.

Before they could take a step towards the camp though Byleth sensed something - tall and looming. The sound of Byleth's iron sword whistled quietly through the night air - not loud enough for the thief camp to hear but the glint of the metal certainly stopped the sneak in their place.

The young man raised his hands, "Pardon me for startling you. I see you too are a student of Garegg Mach?"

Byleth examined the young man standing in the light. Choppy blonde hair hung messily in his face - no doubt from a rough night of avoiding bandits. His uniform too was of Garegg Mach's Officer Academy. Plenty of wayward students wandering the woods this night it seemed.

"I am Byleth. Who are you?"

The boy seemed to visibly sag in relief as Byleth opted to trust he wasn't a danger and sheathed the sword they'd drawn, "Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. Prince of Faerghus."

Byleth nodded - that made him one of the students Rhea was waiting on. He and the others must have been waylaid by the thieves before they could make it.

"I wanted to help the others. If left alone I fear for their safety."

Byleth nodded turning back to look at the other pair. They were seated placidly near a fire bound to each other. Still from here Byleth could make out the movement of hands trying to undo the knots despite an odd angle. Using a tree to support most of their weight for the time being Byleth tried to think of a plan. 

"A distraction. Make them go looking elsewhere." Byleth muttered.

The prince nodded in agreement, "A good plan but may I ask - are you injured?"

"I fell. It will not be a problem."

"If your sure. I have a strong arm. Will tossing a rock suffice for a distraction?"

Byleth nodded - it was an old trick but one that often worked. They began searching the foliage for a suitably sized one. It needed to be big enough to make a loud noise upon impact but small enough no one would spot it mid-flight. If they could just make a big enough window of time they could swoop in, snag the pair, and ditch out before they were noticed.

"I think I found one." The tall prince said yanking a moss-covered rock from the roots of a tree.

It was about the size of Byleth's fist and vaguely heart-shaped. Maybe not the most aerodynamic but it would suffice with a good throwing arm. Byleth nodded in approval moving out of Dimitri's way so he could chuck the rock. With a soft grunt he threw it in a nice arc over the camp and revelers. It soared long enough for Byleth to lose sight of it but the sound of metal being struck echoed through the camp like thunder.

Like they'd thought most of the partiers stopped what they were doing to investigate the noise. Most already assuming there was some sort of klutzy intruder on the other side of their camp. As soon as most were gone into the nest of tents and random thief junk Dimitri ran in, wrapped his arms around the tied pair, and lifted them.

Byleth was almost impressed enough to let it show on their face with that. The prince halted the others like they barely weighed much at all. All together in the woods Byleth cut the ropes binding the Reigan and Hresvelg heirs together.

"I never want to be that close to you again." The woman muttered in a cool tone.

The Reigan boy only sighed and shrugged it off, "No complaints. No one ever taught you how to untie yourself?"

"Quiet" Byleth hushed before they could get into a full-blown argument.

The bandits had returned only to realize their charges were gone and were flooding into the woods. The loud shouts of panicked and angry bandits echoed through the trees. Taking a moment to asses their knee Byleth was pretty sure they weren't running on it anytime soon.

"We need to go," Byleth said then pointed at Dimitri, "Carry me."

If he was bothered by the demand Dimitri didn't show it. He carefully helped Byleth into a piggyback position and they all set off. Byleth could normally navigate the woods fairly well but not in the dark on uncertain feet. Worried they'd only be running in circles as a result Byleth tried to spot stars through the thick canopy by which to find their way.

"So ah - whos this by the way." The Reigan boy - Claude - asked loping easily along with them.

"This is Byleth." Dimitri answered.

"You're a student from the Monastery?" Asked the imperial princess.

"Yes. I am from the Monastery." Byleth answered huffing a bit when they couldn't catch any familiar stars through the trees.

The Reigan boy was taking easy strides - like he was used to running long distances - ahead of them as he said, "So this is when you tell us this was all some sort of hazing thing right? For entering the Officer's Academy?"

"What is 'hazing'?"

"Guess thats a big no."

Edelgard interjected at that point before Byleth could ask for more clarification, "Nevermind that. Look I see buildings ahead!"

The edge of Remire Village blinked at them from windows filled with hearth fire. The wobbly shadows of late-night returners meandered along the invisible footpaths. As luck would have it as well they'd also approached the side of town that the Knight's Hall was on. An unassuming building, the Knights Hall served as a base of operations for the Knights at the base of the mountain. It was three stories tall and made of simple grey brick and wood. It was the place Jeralt would have been calling home for the last three days.

Byleth pointed at it from Dimitri's shoulder, "Go there."

They were spotted long before they reached the Hall as they had to cross an open hayfield. By the time they were halfway across the bandits that had been chasing after emerged from the tree line of the forest. It was a much smaller force than what had been at the camp but just one of them with a bow and good aim could be devasting to the unarmored students.

"What going on here!?"

Byleth immediately recognized the commanding voice and even as Dimitri faltered a step unsure of approaching Byleth called for their father.

"Father!"  
"Byleth?"

-

The bandits were easily dealt with once the Knights were roused into action by Jeralt. The leader of the group had turned tail and fled back into the woods. A small force of Knights was sent in after him to track him and any other stragglers.

"Now are you going to explain whats going on?" Jeralt asked his child.

Byleth shrugged, "I fell."

Jeralt sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "Fell? From where?"

"The path. I was coming to see you." Byleth answered maneuvering towards a place to sit while side-eyeing their father for signs they might be in trouble.

Jeralt's arms crossed over his chest and frowned - definitely in trouble - before asking, "On your own?"

"Alois." Byleth ventured totally willing to throw the man under the carriage. The frown disappeared but the arms remained crossed - slightly less in trouble then.

"Rhea willingly let you come with Alois?" That seemed more shocked than anything - Rhea was often more overprotective than Jeralt was.

"Just for check-in." They answered watching as Jeralt sighed again for what felt like the millionth time that night.

Deciding he was done interrogating his child Jeralt turned to the three other kids, "And what exactly happened to you three."

"Well everything was going just grand until the Knight Contingent that was escorting us was hit by those bandits." Said the Reigan Heir.

The Blaiddyd boy offered, "It was dark and they caused a lot of confusion. Still, if someone hadn't run off into the trees perhaps we wouldn't have been separated from them."

"So you say but you two both decided to follow in my strategic retreat so who's really at fault here?"

"It is what it is. Byleth was kind enough to assist Dimitri in rescuing Claude and myself." Edelgard offered.

"Alls well that ends well, right?" Claude smiled.

They all decided to leave it at that. The finer points of the fiasco could be looked at in the morning. As it was Jeralt found them all spaces to sleep for the night since the path was obviously too dangerous to try in the dark. Byleth's knee was a testament to that. A knight healer saw to it - reducing the swelling and pain quite a bit before ushering them all off to bed.

"Rhea's going to be in quite a mood when we get back." Jeralt muttered the small smirk told Byleth he wasn't too concerned, "You'll charm her out of I'm sure."

Byleth nodded once before limping off to bed.


	2. Chapter Two

"Hey. Time to wake up."

Byleth stirs but doesn't fully open their eyes. The last remnants of a dream still clinging stubbornly to the inside of their eyelids. A hand just as stubborn shakes their shoulder though. Byleth isn't ready to wake up but Jeralt's mind is set. They pry one eye open to look at him before finally rolling out of bed.

"That's a grouchy look you got there. Didn't sleep well?"

The events of the night prior to return vividly. Byleth shrugs slightly tapping the leg they'd injured to test it. Jeralt big hand lands on the back of their head ruffling it with a laugh. He prompts them to get ready as he walks out of the room. Byleth offers a soft grunt at his retreating back half tempted to just flop back into the bed.

The rest of the beds in the guest quarters are empty - everyone must be waiting on them. It's not like Byleth to sleep in. The sun is shining too bright through the window and they hear that particular birdsong that echoes across the Monastary near noontime. Stretching makes their spine crack satisfyingly before they stand up. The injured knee makes a brief complaint before settling enough for them to straighten their mussed clothes and leave the room.

Everyone is waiting outside mostly already gathered and prepped for the return trip to the Monastery. A pair of uncovered carriages are lined up and attached to their pull teams. The other students sit in one and the other is being loaded with supplies donated from the village. Byleth watches their father finish saddling his horse before spotting one of Alois squad appears from around the supply cart. 

They stop once they see Byleth.

Suddenly Byleth is surrounded by about twelve or so full-grown weeping adults - Alois included. They must have finally made it to the Knights Hall during the night. Byleth hopes they didn't spend too much time looking for them but looking at them says they did. They all look tired and maybe Byleth would have felt worse about it. That is if Alois hadn't swept them up into a crushing bearhug in the next breath.

"We were so worried about you!" was about the only understandable words he got out before it turned to unintelligible crying.

Byleth offered him and an awkward pat on the arm which required some twisting considering their position. Thankfully Jeralt came to their rescue and managed to convince Alois to put them back down. Byleth disliked sudden attention over the top physical affection. They were tolerable only if they had fair warning. Small touches and loose hugs were fine not these tight things Alois was so fond of.

What surprised them though was being offered the reigns to Jeralt's horse, "Unless you feel like limping back up the mountain?"

Byleth shook their head and let Jeralt help them onto the horse. It was an out Byleth knew. A way for them to avoid anymore socialize with the three heirs - at least for now. Dorte snorted softly probably ready to get back to his nice green paddock back home. Byleth offered the stallion a soft pat on his neck feeling similar. The knights fall into their positions for marching. Dorte found his place easily despite having a different rider.

"Alright! Let's get a move on." Jeralt yelled swinging up onto the driver's bench of the passenger cart.

The ride takes longer than Byleth would like and they still feel tired and sore from the previous night. They even begin to nod off a bit on Dorte's back only waking when the knight next to them grabs their arm to stop their swaying.  
"Rough night kiddo?" It takes a second for Byleth to recognize the voice as Maude- their father's right hand.

Byleth shrugs and gets a rowdy laugh and a hand roughly ruffles their hair that nearly shoves them off the horse. Despite her roughness Byleth liked her. Maude was one of the few who could nearly outdrink Jeralt and never seemed too put off by their poor ability to emote. In fact, it seemed to provide her some sort of second-hand amusement when others were put off by Byleth. 

"Let's see if we can spot where you nose-dived from, eh?" She suggested like it'd be a fun game.

It didn't sound like a fun game but Byleth could admit to being curious. Thankfully the path is considerably less dangerous on the way up. They passed the spot Byleth tumbled down from which earned a few whistles and glances from the Knights. It was fairly far up but Byleth vaguely remembers rolling down most of it. They catch a curious glance from Edelgard ahead of them but she looks away as soon as Byleth noticed her. 

The towering gates that protected the inner sanctuary of the Monastery ground out its metal roar as the guards opened it for their procession. The call of horns that announced them reverberating throughout its entrance. It wasn't the grandest entrance Byleth had seen but they still drew nearly all the eyes of the market as they passed through it. 

"She's got the scary blank face on. She pulls off the stone-faced look almost as well as you do kiddo." Maude whistled next to her.

Rhea peered down at them from her balcony with distinctly displeased and stoney expression. Byleth wondered if this might be the one time they might have trouble soothing Rhea. A mess of words and concerned voices drew Byleth's attention away to see the House Leaders being swept up by other students. Stilling sitting on Dorte Byleth found themselves naturally being taken along with the Knights and away from the scene.

"Welcome back Byleth!" Wilmot greeted from the ground when Dorte finally decided he'd arrived where he wanted to be.

"You're not at the Gate?" Byleth asked allowing Wilmot to help them from the horse.

The young man laughed slightly sheepish, "Everyone is all shuffled around trying to get the entrance ceremony set-up. It's a mess!"

"Ah, I see." They nodded gratefully to be on the ground again.

Figuring it was best not to keep Rhea waiting much long they left Dorte to Wilmot and headed towards the staircase. At the top of the third staircase, Byleth was contemplating trying to talk Rhea into moving to a lower floor. Their knee hurt with renewed pain and they leaned down to rub it. Maybe they should've asked to meet her on a lower floor.

"It would've been a smarter plan."

Byleth jerked straight suddenly at the sound nearly falling back down the stairs. They scanned their surroundings for the source of the voice but there was nothing. Not even the whisper of a shadow or the pattering of quick feet could be heard. There was no way someone had snuck up on them, said something, and disappeared in the next instant. 

"Quite right. I was never physically there to begin with."

Byleth swung around again putting their back to the wall opposite the mouth of the stairs. Still, there was no one and nothing to suggest there ever was. Byleth was alone in the hallway. Alone but hearing a voice that had no explanation. A door creaked making Byleth's head snap their head to see Flayn peeking out Rhea's door.

Letting out a breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding, "Flayn."

"Oh, its Byleth!" the green-haired girl all but squealed rocketing out of the doorway to them.

Byleth allowed her to swoop under their arm like a baby bird, "Rhea's been worried about you. Did you really fall off the mountain?"  
"Just a short tumble," Byleth said shrugging.

They walked inside Rhea's chambers then and Byleth let Flayn remove herself to plop down on the bed. Rhea walked over to Byleth placing one hand on their cheek and the other against their shoulder. It was both a familiar routine and soothing gesture. Rhea often welcomed Byleth home like this when they were gone with their father for periods of time.

"I'm alright. We didn't realize the path was too wet." Byleth says then leaning into Rhea's warm hand.

Rhea sighed softly rubbing Byleth's cheek with a thumb before removing her touch altogether, "I know. Alois sent a messenger bird up the mountain this morning. I just worry."

"Because we're family?"

Rhea smiled, "Because we are family."

Somehow those words that had never given Byleth cause for concern before felt strangely ominous now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chap and now I must go for there are tornado sirens wailing

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first part of this fanfic! If you have any thoughts or questions you can always send me a message here or on tumblr {either as kazekhaos or kazekhaosfanfics} <3 Also let it be known that I hate writing dialogue so so much.


End file.
